


Confused Contestant

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After Steven receives a message on his Pokenav from Wallace he decides to show Wes what Pokemon Contests are with a surprising turn of events.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Confused Contestant

_ "If you have the time Lisia is in Slateport right now if you want to go see her. She'd love to hear from you." -Wallace _

Slateport really was the talk of Hoenn right now, at least to Steven it felt like it.

After Wes was fully recovered he intended on going to that business meeting in Mauville his father set up, but he guessed he could spare a little bit more time around Slateport.

The biggest reason being Wes of course.

"Did you know Hoenn is famous for its Pokemon Contests?" Steven brought it up, just after they left the Pokemon Center. Intentionally so, but Wes didn't need to know that.

"..I didn't." Short responses, something he was used to hearing from Wes. Fortunately this time he didn't look wary by the mention of it.

"Well, why don't I show you then!" Steven beamed, smiling so bright that Wes actually had to look away from him. He felt so optimistic being around the trainer he just  _ had  _ to show him every part of Hoenn.

Wes shifts in place, as if debating it, looking between Steven and the building he was gesturing to. 

With a sigh and slumped shoulders Wes gives Steven a slight nod as if accepting his fate. With the people surrounding the contest building he can't blame Wes for being so reluctant.

"Perfect! Actually, there's someone I'd like you to meet as well.."

  
  
  
  
  


When Steven and Wes arrive in the Slateport Contest Hall he expects Lisia to be busy running around, putting the finishing touch on her coordinator.

Instead they find the usually upbeat contest star slumped in a chair looking as stressed as a Cubone that lost its bone.

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do.." Lisia mumbled to herself, hands in her hair and head shaking lightly.

"Lisia? What's wrong?"

"Oh! Steven!" Lisia jumped up from her chair, patting down her skirt and attempted a smile..

..That held up for barely a second.

"Sorry that you had to see me like this, it's just.." Lisia trailed off and sighed. "My Coordinator dropped out at the last second! This is truly awful, if Wallace was here he could have taken over, but.."

Lisia fell silent and Steven turned on his side to see her staring down Wes. The trainer beside him shifted uncomfortably under her analyzing stare. Steven was about to speak up but the contest star clapped her hands together with a wide smile.

"Perfect! Simply outstanding!" Lisia rushed over to Wes, quickly circling the poor wary trainer and twirled back around to face them. "You have such a "Cool Factor" to you that you wouldn't even  _ need  _ a Pokemon to win!"

Lisia was back behind Wes again, practically pushing him to the dressing room. Steven felt dumbfounded (mostly in shock though) that one moment Lisia had a rain cloud above her and the next thing he knew she was eagerly dragging Wes along with her.

"Wait— I don't—"

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your outfit and the basics. You'll fit right in!"

And before Steven knew it Wes was out of his sight and behind the closed door of the dressing room. Before the door shut Wes threw Steven a look over his shoulder looking for help that Steven didn't have to offer.

Once Lisia had her mind set on something it was nearly impossible to make her change it.

Part of him was amused and curious to see where this would go.

  
  
  
  
  


Deeming that Wes was in good hands, Steven decided to join the audience so he could support his new friend. Fortunately Lisia had seats reserved for them both so they wouldn't be the ones taking away the spotlight towards the contestants. 

The lights went down and appeared back on stage to focus on the announcer of the contest, already introducing the judges.

"This place is already packed!" Lisia exclaimed, startling him as she took the seat next to him. "Steven, you are such a blessing to bring over the coolest trainer I've ever seen."

"To be honest I'm not sure if Wes has seen a contest before, let alone been in one." Worry forms in the pit of his stomach by the idea. It was obvious Wes was wary when it came to crowds so hopefully the experience wouldn't be  _ too  _ overwhelming.

"Steven you worry too much! With those looks and that personality he'll win the contest with little to no effort!"

"Well when you put it like that.." Steven chuckled. With her upbeat attitude and unwavering confidence it put him at ease. And Wes could have easily left as well if he wanted to by now.

"And our first contestant is someone new to the world of contests, endorsed and scouted by Lisia herself! Give it up for Wes and Absol!"   


The spotlight appears on Wes and Steven loses his breath at the sight. Instead of his usual outfit Wes was wearing a sleeveless zip up vest with three different shades of blue on it, hints of a black tank top under the vest, fingerless black gloves, shorts that matched the different shades of blue that were on his vest, black leggings and blue shoes to match his outfit.

It resembled an outfit popular amongst ace trainers nowadays. But Steven was positively  _ smitten  _ by how breathtaking Wes looked in the outfit.

He barely registered that the other contestants were there since his eyes were so focused on Wes. If Wes were struggling by all the attention he wasn't showing it due to how calm he appeared.

"Contestant number one you have the stage!"

"Absol use Shadow Sky!" Without hesitating Absol unleashed a dark aura, causing the entire stage and room to turn pitch black, as if there was going to be a storm. “Now use Shadow Mist!" 

Purple mist appeared around the darkened room, glittering across the stage. The audience, along with Steven stared in awe over the darkened colors, reminding Steven of the serenity of night time.

"Absol use Shadow Wind!" Absol's horn lit up in the darkness, though it was glowing purple like the mist and sent a whirlwind of blades piercing the darkness around them, cutting the mist to make purple and black glitter appear around the whole room as if the Pokemon were piercing the darkness itself.

"Finish it off with Shadow Team!"

Multiple Absol's appeared on stage, three posing in the center as the real Absol sends one more shadow wind around the stage blowing what was left of the mist and darkness around it to create a beautiful looking storm.

"Outstanding!" The announcer said amongst the loud cheering. "A wondrous show of cool airiness that radiates from your Absol that was perfectly demonstrated from its unique moveset! Now, let's go to the judges!"

"Stunning!" Steven cheered, finally getting something other than a nonchalant look from the contestant on stage. The murmurs around him didn't matter. The only thing that did was when Wes looked his way, appearing a little flustered and showed a hint of a smile towards Steven.

Despite it being a cool themed contest Steven couldn't help but think how Wes could easily win the Beauty contest and other categories as well.

  
  
  
  
  


After the contest ends with a satisfactory result of Wes and his Absol winning the Cool Contest, Steven decides to wait out in the Contest Hall Reception. 

..Which apparently was the wrong move to make.

A crowd of his fans surrounded him the moment he stepped out into the hall, all screaming by his presence. He thought Lisia would be the one surrounded, but with her going back to see Wes he was left to fend for himself.

Unlike Lisia he didn't know how to deal with close crowds. He was used to having the spotlight far away from those who admired him. Up until now his visit to Slateport had been peaceful, crowd-wise.

"Steven will you sign my notebook!"

"Can we take a selfie together!"

"Let's have a battle!"

"Please everyone, I only came to visit Lisia and see the show. I have time to sign a few things, and I'd be more than happy to take a few photos together until she arrives.."

_ Please hurry, Lisia.  _

Unfortunately most of the crowd refused to listen to his gentle tone. People were starting to shove each other, nearly cornering the champion by how rowdy they were growing and much to Steven's horror he felt a hand grab his ass.

Mortification spread through him like a wildfire, unsure of what he was supposed to do since  _ nobody  _ has ever done anything that repulsive and demeaning to him before.

"That's enough." Wes's firm and angry tone made the crowd come to a halt and upon turning around he saw Wes yank the woman's arm away, wearing the most terrifying glare Steven's ever seen.

Absol stood between a shocked and also repulsed Lisia, having a glare of his own along with a shiny new Cool Ribbon present on its fur.

"All of you  _ leave, now."  _ Wes's tone was as cold as the room was. Not a particular tone he'd like to hear again, but Steven was immensely grateful that the crowd was starting to clear up.

Though there were some who still remained, and a particular man glaring at Wes spoke up in defiance. "I know that accent from anywhere.. Who do you think you are?"

"My bodyguard." Steven cuts in and states firmly. It's the best he could come up with from the top of his head at the time.

It seemed to work too, as the man scoffed but left with the rest of the group that gave Wes multiple glares and frowns by his mere presence. Think what they want but Steven thought Wes was an absolute saint for saving him back there.

Once the hall had cleared Steven turned to Wes and bowed with a hand over his heart.

"I sincerely apologize for all the trouble, but I thank you for intervening before things got too ugly," It was already troublesome enough and it didn't need to escalate further. "But congratulations on your victory! You and your Absol were truly captivating."

Wes finally relaxes, easing the tension with his smile alone that has Steven's heart aflutter. 

"You should enter contests more often! I hope to see you again out there, dazzling the crowd with your cool presence and moves!" While that did sound lovely Wes didn't seem as pleased as Lisia looked. "So where are you headed to now, Steven?"

"I have a meeting at Mauville City for the Devon Corporation." Steven felt a ping of sadness, noting that his time with Wes was about to come to an end. At least he had memories he’d cherish until they met again—

"Not without your bodyguard." Wes interrupted, a teasing tone to his voice but he also appeared serious by the comment. Steven could only stare, listening to the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

"Oh?" With a softer, fond smile of his own Steven spoke softly. "I'm already feeling safer."

Wes apparently didn’t expect that reaction, blushing lightly at the sincere comment and looked away from the champion. Absol stared up at him tilting its head at the scene.

While the day had a minor rough patch he can proudly say it turned out to be a success, much like Wes's victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Contests deserve more love honestly, and glad I got the request to write these two based around one. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
